


Alone

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [20]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 6





	Alone

Waking up, you sniffed. Of course you’d wake up sick when Thor was gone. Getting out of bed, you went to take whatever you could to deal with this. Whatever made it so you could solo parent. Thankfully, you kept your medicine stocked up.

Calder woke up first, calling out for you. Sipping your tea once more, you set the mug down and went to get him. “Momma!” He beamed as you lifted him. 

“Let’s get you changed up and get you something to eat.” You tickled his belly. Hope had an appointment that morning to get her shots so that she could start school in the fall. While it was spring still, you wanted to get ahead of everything. Then you needed to get the kids back to the tower for Steve to watch them while you went dress shopping with Nat. The two of you hoped for lunch, as well, but you both understood things happened. After you’d need to get Hope for her afternoon dance class that she took three times a week. Then home for dinner, bath, and bedtime. Alone. You’d been doing fine with that, but you just hoped that being sick didn’t make it harder. 

* * *

You’d gotten to Hope’s appointment early, as always. However, they were behind. They didn’t get you in until nearly an hour past her appointment. Which meant that Calder was getting annoyed, Hope was bored, and you were now late for dress shopping with Nat. You’d texted her, apologizing. She understood, of course. The two of you agreed to go dress shopping, and grab something fast on the way back to the tower after. Hopefully. 

Hope screamed for her shots, which set off Calder . Trying to comfort two screaming kids in a small room was not your idea of fun. It took you ten minutes to finally get them to breath. You may have also promised a lollipop. 

* * *

Steve had been waiting for you in the lobby of the tower. You barely stopped as you told the kids you loved them, and to behave for Uncle Steve. He chuckled as Calder blew you a big, noisy, kiss. Once back outside, you got back into the cab, and told the driver where to go. And, surprise! New York City traffic. You were already looking forward to bed that night. 

Nat gave you a big hug when she saw you before leading you into the dress shop. Today was for her dress, and then another day would be for your dress, and Wanda’s. Someone instantly came over to help you, smiling and congratulating Nat on her engagement.

* * *

It took ten dresses, but she finally picked one. You had been worried that you’d need to slip out before that happened. But, the two of you rushed out once things were taken care of. There was a burger shop just down the block, so it was easier to just run there. Which was what you did. You didn’t even have time to stop to start to eat. You went straight to hailing a cab. You all but inhaled your food before getting back to the tower. 

This time, Clint was waiting in the lobby for you, holding Hope’s hand. Nat took your burger bag and hugged you. Her and Clint went off while you ushered Hope out. Reaching down, you took her bag for her. “Ready for dance?” You smiled. 

She beamed, nodding. “I am!” She said happily. 

* * *

Dance was hectic. A fight broke out between two of the other girls, and Hope tried to get them to stop. Dance was cut short, as tempers were running high. Part of you was glad because that gave you more time to work on dinner. On the other hand, you were feeling worse than when you woke up. 

Most nights you tried to make a decent dinner. A healthy dinner. Tonight you whipped up chicken nuggets and mac and cheese for them. You reheated some leftovers for yourself. 

At bathtime, Hope wanted to go first, but so did Calder. Your solution was to put them in at the same time, give them bath crayons, and let them play for a bit. 

* * *

By the time that you crawled into bed, you were sore, you were tired, and you were nearly asleep when you heard the door. “My love!” Came Thor’s voice, making you relax some. He’d help you feel better after the very long, very sick day you had.


End file.
